


双双（BL）

by Roshecrell



Series: 攻控短篇脑洞系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 四年前的产物，用于缓解高考前心情焦虑，文笔极渣。





	双双（BL）

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前的产物，用于缓解高考前心情焦虑，文笔极渣。

《双双》

成明禹又一次见双双，是以客人的身份。

双双是个小倌，身姿柔软妖艳，行为轻佻放荡，桃红色的纺衫被他披在身上，衬着雪白的半掩里衣，和腕上轻轻摇晃却没有响声的银铃。

他们饮了酒，双双的躯体贴上来，拉着他的手贴在泛了媚色的白皙胸膛上，腰肢缓缓摆动着，眼中却是平淡的微笑，这很诱惑。

他不是个普通人。

成明禹一边这么想，一边压着双双在桌上做了一回，身下的人像蛇一样缠着他，内里湿紧又火热，还会自己调整着让他顶到最令人疯狂的地方，只是眼神润泽之下一片平静，轻咬着唇连呻吟也不发出。似乎是被桌角硌到了腰，双双抱紧他甜腻地哼了一声，秘处也死死绞紧，他只来得及在要紧关头抽出来，浊白的稠液洒在失神的双双脸上。

男孩子有个善于追求快感的身体，即使心里不知在想什么，外在也是正直又诚实的。

成明禹看着他从高潮中回过神，推开他，从旁边的架子上取了干巾浸在调好的温水中，毫不避讳地在他面前褪了湿得贴身的纺布，擦拭布满痕迹的漂亮面孔和身体，新换上的睡衫也是粉浅的颜色，稍作清洗的长发用内力蒸干了一半，末端还断续地滴着水。

指间的水珠被双双甩到了墙上，将浮华雕饰的木板生生穿出一个孔洞。

他开心地眯着眼笑了，像个真正的孩子。

成明禹叹了口气：“这可不像是小倌能做的事。”

“你也没做什么大侠该做的事，”双双攀着他的手臂翻进榻的内侧，趴伏的身体是一道诱人的曲线，“明禹哥哥……”

他偏头盯着人的样子颇为可怜可爱，成明禹只得认命地拿下他头上包着发的温凉布料，抹干黑亮发尾上的点滴水珠。

他是他的常客，也是现任武林盟主。

而他是原“七罪”的预备首席，也是魔教教主的次子。

这可不是他认为自己该得到的身份，不过双双觉得正邪这东西好玩，用一夜的放纵换了他答应他这次的游戏，成明禹本也就有这样的想法，能得欢愉是个意外之喜，他也不打算拒绝就是了。

要谈到他们之间的旧事，大抵会长得有些裹脚，只是去除任务和交锋，剩下的就很简单。

老实说来，成明禹是一个正牌的少主，只是他那个脑子不好使的前首席老爹居然想在凭实力作首的杀手组织“七罪”建立世袭制，理所当然地失败了，成为弃子的他也被投进最低层磨练，也是那时，双双出现了。

娇小的男孩笑着走向他，手里的匕首被鲜血滋润得耀出寒光，制式的普通黑衣在边缘的地方透出血色。

于是他知道，无害白兔一样的他，和杀了一条血路的他，是同一类的人。

他把年幼的男孩压在墙上亲吻，身后是失败的竞争对手，男孩搂住他的腰，在空闲的间隙附到他耳边，幼兽般舔了舔耳后的肌肤：“双双是我。”

“成明禹。”他低声说，双双整个人贴在他身上，弱点展现无遗，他能感受到柔软肌肤下鲜活的生命，似乎只要轻划过，灵魂就会涌出来尖叫消散。他有些蠢蠢欲动。

双双却在此时餍足地颤抖起来，性命被掌控、下一刻结局就要降临的错觉让男孩产生了欲望，他喘息着呜咽：“明禹哥哥……”

成明禹压住他的声音，让他自己磨蹭着释放出来。

他们背靠背战斗，双双爱毒术，得到心仪的长鞭后就在上面抹了无数混合灰暗的药物，丝毫不顾它的贴身和细鳞式的细小锋锐，而仗着自己的喜好，成明禹也弃匕用刀，冷漠的持刀姿势仿佛是个想毁了“七罪”的正派人士。

后来他们也这么做了，两个人，一白一粉，出来时，滴血未染。

原因是双双接到了新的任务，好男色又性情暴虐的太监总管，只有被折磨得死去活来的娇弱男宠才能见到他毫无防备的样子。对于双双来说，这个任务比暗杀那些高手来说简单许多，但他说不想让那些道具把自己弄得乱七八糟。

他说这句话时正挂在成明禹的身上，眼中闪过杀意，语气却绵软得像撒娇，成明禹紧了紧搂在他腰上的手，双双抬头看他，问他想不想玩大一点。

“嗯……你想做就一起吧。”他回答。

双双用了毒，无色无味无状，毒性极烈却表象极浅，短时内潜伏深沉，而暴起之时在瞬间将头脑与身体的联系切断，感到极度痛苦却连稍加睁眼都做不到。

“这是’临渊’，很漂亮吧？”男孩在他面前晃了晃灰绿色的药剂，它散在空中，颜色浅去，双双像是从雾中走来的精魅，他吻上他，把半化的解药用唇舌度给他。

“七罪”毁了，但这里本来就不齐心，也没有人会想着报复。

那个晚上，双双挂在起了风的檐角上，星月无光，他完美地隐在阴影中，浅粉的外袍暗得如同陈酿女儿红，微微晃着身子，口中轻轻吟唱着。

他的声音太过细软，以至于成明禹并没有听清他在吟些什么，似乎是哪儿的方言，其中有几个韵律奇特的字符被重复着，一遍一遍，嵌在不清的咬字中，冷月凄清，成明禹从他的眼中看出深烙的恨意。

“我想和你说，”双双铺下来被他搂住，幼童接近少年的躯体柔软中带有细竹般的韧劲，“什么都想和你说。”

双双的故事像个玩笑，诡异、凉薄的笑话。

“你应该知道我的父亲，他被称为魔主，就是魔教教主单南安，他有一个世人皆知的爱人，他的谋士宣玑阁主，父亲什么都听他的，包括我的出生。”

“宣玑阁主喜欢卜，他卜了一卦，说父亲要好事成双，妻、子、宅、业，全都要以成双之势护佑他的基业，这样他总有一天能够一统江湖。”

“父亲建了很多阁楼，一楼中有两个女人，两楼一处，他需要孩子，成双成对。”

“就算’七罪’的情报也只记录了父亲有一个孩子，从小被他护得天真纯良的他的表妹所生，他所宠爱的长子单单（shan dan），他比我先了一步，仅仅一步。”

“母亲怀我是在第二个位置，第一个是他的表妹，父亲毁了所有他建的楼阁，杀了除她和我母亲外所有他用过的女人，他的表妹是个被他养得精神不正常的傻子，她认为父亲是她的神，能诞下神的孩子是她的莫大荣幸，而母亲知道他是魔，她连想都不敢再想起他。那座楼阁中从此住了她、我母亲和她们的侍女，因为成双成对嘛。”

“父亲还是和宣玑阁主在一起，保持那种可笑的幸福，他的表妹生下单单时是顺产，他喜欢那个孩子，比喜欢我是多得多的，毕竟我的母亲只是个普通青楼魁首，没地位没后台，他不想我和他姓，又想成双成对，所以我无姓，名双双。”

“按父亲的想法，我生下来凑了数，也就该死了，就像我因疼痛而失血过多的母亲一样，只是宣玑阁主说孩子这东西要养三年才算生效，父亲才没有直接抹了我的存在。”

“不过三年一到，他就让阴魂处理了我，阴魂是他的贴身暗卫，连他也没有想过阴魂会心软地把我弃到贫民窟的尸堆上，正如阴魂在说上面那些事实时，不会想到我对毒有那么大的阻融力一样。”

“我记得很多东西，比如母亲的恨，母亲疯狂时手上的力度，我差点死去与我没有死去时母亲的怨歌，她想让我继承下来，我才不要呢，疯女人，不过……帮她一下，下辈子她总不能缠着我了。”

“她恨他们，单南安、宣玑、单单、父亲的表妹，还有她自己。”

“可笑她所能了结的，也只有她自己那卑贱的命运，而她竟然真不恨我。”

“帮我吧，明禹哥哥，我什么都依你。”

“我从死人身上拿到的毒术、记在脑子里来自魔教的武功、我所有的金钱和势力，你帮我，你要什么我都给你。”

少年把泪水眨出眼睛，让它留下美好的一道弧线，面对他，他不保留地把心内满溢的恶意都含在笑里告诉他。

成明禹掐住双双的小巧下巴，让那些泪水从他精致的脸颊滑落至他的食道，他笑得明朗：“你第一次说这么愚蠢的话，也会是最后一次。”

不过双双的下一句话就让他忍不住叹气，他说：“那我也要当花魁。”

成明禹当然是拗不过双双的，何况他与他说了他报复的计划。

单南安和宣玑都是极好男色的人，即使承认的伴侣只有对方，但身体上的背叛那都是众人皆晓的公开事，宣玑只同意自己雌伏于强者之下，他喜欢讲那些残忍强壮的匪首当玩物养起，最后用他们的血和尸身养莲，而单南安对刚长成的少男有着特殊癖好，连他珍爱的单单也下了手。

凭双双的能力，做个名倌轻而易举，这样貌、名字，传开了自然会得到单南安的注意，到时他就可以放肆地让那个污浊之地腐烂的根，再也撑不住光鲜的表面。

成明禹要做的，则是用世家公子的身份去争盟主之位，假装双双是他加进魔教的棋子，以此来得到他上位后最重要的一番功勋。

“然后呢？”他只问了一句。

在怀里扭动的少年身躯安静下来，成明禹捂住他的口，他明白。

“睡吧。”他最终说了一句，明日后，他们便再无如此心绪。

执行任务这些年，双双在只有他们两人知的情况下控了一个有传承有古名的落魄隐士世家，他的功夫做得很好，没有人知道那些人已经成了傀儡，也不会有人查出成明禹的来路。

文武双全的天才盟主成明禹，七罪冥语。

清秋雅阁双双公子，七罪合欢。

双双拍卖出初夜的那天，他易容扮装一掷千金地得了他，推开门时，少年粉衫半褪地趴着，饶有兴味地研究面前一推情趣道具，眼波盈润如水。

见他进来，双双抱着枕在榻上乱滚，指间小小一枚银针，泛着蓝紫的鲜艳光泽，他不满着：“我本来想试个药的。”

“醉梦”，取醉生梦死之意，是双双从古幻术惑招中得了想法造出的迷药，可顺使药者的心意造出幻境。

双双笑着看他，是那种魅惑的笑意，颊上浮出潮红。

成明禹接住软下来的他：“你给自己用药？”

“我做的媚药，”少年隔着衣服开始点火，“我不想痛，明禹哥哥……”

他只得帮着他给他抚慰，双双射出时睁着眼，空虚的表面下清明而又冰冷，全身都在抖，却还有完全清醒的内心。成明禹的手探进他的私处，湿润的液体瞬间涌了出来，须眉男子从不该用这种地方与他人进行深入交流，很明显少年给自己用的药全是过了量的，如果是别人，估计会因药性荡得令人受不住，最后也会纵欲身亡，不过双双的话……

他填满了他时，双双闭上眼，又睁开，双腿缠上他的腰身，让他更加深入，他眼中是温暖的笑意，那是一个少年在风华最盛时特有的微笑。

双双在笑，从清冷又残酷的冷笑到幼猫一样的软嘤呻吟，然后他说“快点”。

这个人从不被欲望掌控，他是它的主人，欲望的诱惑甚至敌不过他内心最边远的黑暗。

双双说，过几日他会入魔教，消息他看着传。

双双传的消息很有针对性，他便依此来订下计划，正派们倒是想用些计谋来拉低这个低辈份的小子，但经了事的成明禹也不是一个软货，与那些个老辈份的无能老头玩闹时，他也偶尔会去找回阁的双双公子，既是在传消息，也是要满足一下自己年轻的身体。

双双每次都会用药，谁都喜欢快感，而且他也不会上瘾，何乐而不为？

“可能之后的日子我就会待在那边了，你们正派的动作快得紧，我再出来好戏都被错过了，”缠绵一次后，双双这么抱怨道，“那群蠢物居然也会有什么危机之感，我还以为我父亲已经把聪明人都除得一干二净，真是烦……哪，反正是没有空闲了，刚好我们也都到了收尾的时候，比一场如何？”

成明禹没有停下为他擦身的动作：“赌注？”

双双眨了眨眼：“我赢，你跟我走；你赢，你带我走。”

成明禹无奈地在他的后颈上留了个印子，他咬得很深，以至于让细嫩的肌肤用血丝与外翻的皮肉做出了回应，少年轻软地呼了一声痛，像是在报复一般，他转身搂住成明禹的脖颈把他拉下，光滑细白的小腿蹭着他的要紧部位。

“你不累？”成明禹吻着他泛红的眼角。

“累嘛……但我就是要再来一回，那么长时间你要是忘了怎么办，没有报酬地再多下一个人的手，我不想做这种多余的事情。”双双已经在下方挪着身体吞入了他的顶端，他固然能控着欲，但一切由利益来决定，不控是享受，控了还伤身，这种情况下双双自然不介意洒脱一点纵欲一夜。

成明禹亦是明了他的想法，于是也不客气地拉开他的双腿，推开拥挤上来还在颤抖的内壁，以不会留太多痕迹的方式开始进出。

这样的缠绵，抵死不悔，若于下一刻便可能死去，双双落下了泪，单纯由于身体上的愉悦感，他喘息中混合了怪异的音韵，声音沙哑又软糯，被他不断重复的四个音节含在柔软的唇间酿着，依旧，他的眼底安宁如无风之湖。

湖水淌在他的眼中，更映在成明禹的心里，双双但凡有这句念白，就是有了他必须去做又没有实力完成的事情，而这一次，他明白只有正盟才有灭绝魔教的机会和名声，换成他自己的势力，事情定会变成黑吃黑的内部事情，他不愿如此。

不知是谁说，有心之人最是无情，有情之人最是伤人。

那少年无心，也无情，亦无伤人之意，然世事之河终令他事与愿违。

自初遇以来，成明禹第一次与双双分隔许久，其他打入了魔教内部的暗子送来他的消息，如何离间单南安和单单，如何周旋于教主、谋士与少主三人之间，如何让那个信仰着单南安的傻女人觉得自己的儿子是个叛徒。

“名伶受宠，事成而除之。”暗子的最后一句话如此写道。

除了他吗……成明禹看着火中飞舞的残片，勾起了唇角。

双双很危险，无论是心智还是力量，而且他是唯一知道他所有的人。

成明禹握着他的刀，浸透血的裹布触感粘滑，白衫的下摆溅上星点的痕迹，如同雪霁明日的苍茫阔地上，初开无叶的红梅。

魔教那扇古旧的大门被先到的下属们合力推开，锈蚀的门板在暗褐的石地上发出濒死野兽般的嚎叫，惊醒幽暗烛火中站立的几人。

少年纤长的腰肢轻加扭转，对上他的双眸有着被掩盖的惬意。

今日后，成明禹也会成为唯一知道他所有的人。

屋内的人都被下了散气之药，毫无抵抗之力，少年满面冰寒地走到他身后，仿佛自己只是个普通暗子，完成任务便回归原位。

成明禹多看了几眼，也就认出了那些被制住的人，唯一的女人头发披散，面容上虽看不出多少年纪，夹杂的白丝与发尾的枯黄却暴露了她娇美容颜下开始干涸的肉体；一对父子搂在一起，儿子的眼中是真正的天真单纯，他抱着他的父亲在抽泣，而男人一边不耐烦地安抚他，一边死死拉着另一个蓝衣男人的衣袖，文士模样的男人抱着个罗盘，其中一些金银做的华丽符纹已被毁得支离破碎。

他发现双双和单单从长相上都和他们的父亲有所相似，不过单单的样貌更为素净，有着他母亲那种单纯的知性感，而做了些修饰的双双看上去更像是他的母亲，那个艳丽逼人的昔日花魁，冶艳得让人挪不开眼。

不过成明禹有些不解，宣玑并不是个很英俊的男人，他很阴郁，周围有鬼魂一样的气场，而且很瘦，长衫空荡地套在消瘦的身体上，让人怀疑其下会不会是已被虫蛀空的骨架，所以……好美色的单南安怎么会认为他是唯一的真爱？

“因为他们是同一类的人，”他收到双双嗓音细嫩的传音，“同样不管世人，同样背离世俗，同样为了自己能够贬损至于杀戮他人，这样的人居然还想要人陪，想抱着一个人一起灭亡，否则怎么会是一对呢，明禹哥哥。”

他冰冷的低笑响在成明禹的耳边，他转头看了眼侧后方的双双，少年还是寒着一张脸，他真不知道，这孩子为何仍有那样闲适的眼神。

单南安被拉了下去，他停在双双面前，吊着眼从下往上盯着他，任谁拉着也不往前走。

他说：“我等你，我的儿子。”

单双双，魔教二公子，他必须死。

就算他恨，就算他名属正派，他有单南安的血脉，他是个余孽。

所有人都被单南安疯怕了，为了楼阁，为了女人，为了孩子，他造的杀业不计其数，因他而起的仇恨没有尽头，他，他的伴侣，他的爱人，他的子孙后代，没有人会被放过。

这些人中，只剩单双双一个人，他们会撕碎他，吞噬他的身体，让他灵魂消散。

红烛在帐外烧着，挂满了刑具的密室几乎被雕龙刺凤的宽大软榻塞满，粉衫的娇小少年轻扯领口，桃红的纺衣半挂在身上。

成明禹捉住他的脚腕欺身上去，银铃晃动而生的脆响加浓了那份暧昧之意，双双的眼神不能再清明，从里到外，娇艳的脸庞遮不住浅浅羞涩。

没有媚药，没有利益，少年打开身体邀请他。

第一次，成明禹感受到他体内的干涩感，即使只含入一根手指，痛感与异物感也让双双忍不住扭动身体拒绝。

但他说：“进来，就这样就好。”

紧致的内部几乎锁住他所有的移动，双双眼神湿润，清楚地告诉他他要什么，于是他强硬地进入，造成的密麻裂口中泌除了甘美的液体，因痛而绞紧的内里给闯入者增加更多的快感，却让少年真正地开始哭泣。

他从未有过只因痛苦而哭的经历，现在他有了。

泪水落下的同时，他扯开了如同暖阳的灿烂笑容。

身后的人进出着，的确是一点愉悦也没有，真正的男人之间的欢好也就是这种模样，一方爽得快要死掉的同时，另一方痛得快要死掉。双双恶意地缩紧甬道，成明禹被卡在了中间，他们交换一个柔和温存的深吻，然后他被按在榻上，腰部被抬高，男人抽出去，冰冷的感觉侵袭入口，然后他进入最深处，将他填得只剩火热。

真的是很痛呢。双双想。可是心却放空了，暗流退去，浮云漂泊而入。

成明禹还是射在了外面，那个地方要上药，清理时有其他东西会造成麻烦。他拿了棉布和少年一起进了浴泉，看着少年快乐哼着调的样子，他也笑了，指尖拨开双双脸侧一缕湿润黑发，他说：“单双双必须死。”

双双看他，说：“好。”

单双双死去了，以斩首之刑。

漂亮的男孩用带着愤恨和期待的眸子看向成明禹，年轻的、刚立了威的武林盟主叹了口气，摇了摇头，然后转身离去。

他最后回头看了一眼，男孩的头颅落在地上，身体还在无意识地抽搐着，他抬手，一道劲风合上少年的不瞑之目。

许久未入的后院中长满了荒草，看上去更加自然柔美，一株红梅开放在融了雪的湿地上，新叶已微微冒了芽，一只挂了银铃的手伸出来，折下最为美艳的一枝，开放到最盛的花朵连着托一起坠落，折枝之人拾起它，在手心揉成粉碎。

成明禹走过去搂住他，等待他所答应的回答。

“他的确是单双双，我父亲的第二个儿子，他娘是我母亲的侍女，我父亲酒醉后的一次有了他，莲姨对我很好，我也很意外我还记着。莲姨和我母亲是不合伦理的关系，我母亲死后，父亲和宣玑又混在了一起，莲姨在其中讨了一条命回来，我进教时去找了莲姨，她确认是我后，就带着母亲的遗骸跳了江，她们是真正的成双成对。莲姨在暗中养活了她的孩子，那孩子被调教得将我当成了信仰，他恨单南安，恨宣玑，也恨单单，能为我而死他当是荣幸，我也……不想拒绝。”

“曾经我想丢掉这条命，现在我要它。”双双扬起自傲明艳的笑，他牵的是一匹漂亮的四蹄踏雪，粉色的外衫自上而下，从山林瘴气的桃色致命渐变为荼蘼般诱惑妖娆。

他把梅枝递给成明禹，说：“你赢了。”

他们的赌约是时间，看是冥语先带人杀进来，还是合欢先让那群疯子自相残杀，成明禹得到的是活口，自然是他赢了，不过……“情报是你给的。”

“我不管这个。”双双牵了马绳，自顾自地向外走去。

成明禹无奈地看他走到了门口，然后那少年回头，语含惊奇地问：“不带我吗？”

他走过去，低下头与他唇舌相触，双双口中还有早茶时梅花酥的味道。

他艳丽若桃，孤傲似梅。

成明禹忽地想到，若是此时下了初春最后一场雪，他们便算是白头了吧。

他笑着抬头，晨阳正在升起，身后有拉长至无限的影，双双拉住他的手，梅枝在指间晃荡着，落下片片的碎红。

老树生芽。

好事成双。

“他是单双双。”

“嗯。”

“成双是我。”

“成明禹。”

“我知道。”

“我也知道。”

一路无话，于是双双唱起那个调子，据说那是宣玑的卦言，但现在，它只属于他。

读懂了双双的成明禹，便也读懂了它。

他唱，笑声蕴在其中，本有怨言的尾音成了雀跃的悠长。

他唱——

春暖秋凉桃纱窗，好事成双，好事成双。十里浮云愁渐消，尺素费思量。

夏雨冬晴青绫帐，好事成双，好事成双。铜觥饮尽莎衣着，簌簌暮霭凉。

高榜娇娘半面妆，好事成双，好事成双。梦离乡黍纭纭意，旧亭篙柳长。

故知迁喜眺新邦，好事成双，好事成双。一盏俗灯伴古佛，吉安明恋香。

 


End file.
